


I like shiny things (but i'd marry you with paper rings)

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Paper rings and picture frames and all his dreams,Oh, she's the one he wants.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Original Female Character(s), Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	I like shiny things (but i'd marry you with paper rings)

He has her bent over, his eyes closed as he reaches around to tug on her navel ring - it has always been one of his favourite things about her. They both had it, but only one of them he loved. His hips thrust at a speed he didn't know he was capable as he chased his orgasm, hoping upon hope that when he opens his eyes, it was the right girl, the love of his life.

He dares himself to look, it was only fair to her. He grabs her around the hips, glances down and gives a sigh of relief as he comes onto the two stick figures etched into her lower back. Or was it one stick figure? He can't tell. All he knows is that it is a representation of her dedication to her sport, her work ethic, her adventurousness. She is exciting and enthralling, and so, so beautiful and most importantly, she accepts him the way he is and doesn't kick him when he's down. He has never felt more loved. He smears the physical manifestation of his love all over the tattoo, as the love in his heart grows ten times its original size.

His hand snakes to the front of her body as he pulls her upright against his chest. He nuzzles his favourite spot on her neck, it smells like home and whispers into her ear, "you've kept me alive, Jaclyn Lori". Her cunt clenches around nothing from his declaration, as she reaches behind her to line him up again against her aching centre. "It's you, it's always been you."

_fin_


End file.
